We meet again
by jarebearsgirl
Summary: The ghostbusters beginning
1. Default Chapter

Title: We meet again  
  
Author: Stephanie  
  
Date: Nov. 26-27 2000  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own TRGB and any of its characters so don't sue me. This fic is just for fun and I'm not making any money off of it.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Summary: The beginning of the ghostbusters.  
  
Archive: If you actually want my humble fanfic, let me know you do at w_mulder_scully@hotmail.com  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! Here at the site or at w_mulder_scully@hotmail.com  
  
Please put fanfic/ghostbusters in subject line thanks  
  
  
  
We meet again  
  
Egon Spengler pushed his hand through his blond hair, to get it out of his face, as he br walked in to Stanz's Bookstore to see if his books were in. The bell br  
  
above the door rang out as a young man with copper red hair came out to br  
  
meet the costumer. br  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" br  
  
"I'm Professor Spengler. I'm looking for the owner." br  
  
"He passed away three days ago. I'm his son Ray Stanz." br  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I was wondering if my Chemistry text books for br  
  
my class were in yet?" br  
  
"Let me check sir." Ray went to the back. Young women walked in. br  
  
"No sir, they should be in sometime next week." br  
  
"Ok, thanks." Egon left. br  
  
"Hey there Janine. How's your typing class coming?" br  
  
"Good. Was that Professor Spengler?" br  
  
"Yeah. Do you know him?" br  
  
"I have him next semester." br  
  
"I hear his chemistry class is hard." Janine got her books and left. br She kept thinking about Professor Spengler. Classes finally started and things were going br great. Peter Venkman was late like he always is for everything. The only seat let br was by a short red head named Janine. He tried to flirt with her like he did to br with any girl. Janine just ignored him just like all the other girls did. She br  
  
was trying to study. Yeah study Professor Spengler maybe. Peter and Janine br  
  
became close friends. They helped each other study chemistry. Egon didn't like that br  
  
they had become so close. For he, had like Janine. Two years went by. Ray got to br  
  
know Egon, Peter and Janine on a regular bases. That's mainly the people who came br  
  
into his store. Egon left being a professor to finish up his doctrine, Ray closed br  
  
the bookstore and moved to Canada, Peter went on to Physiology school and br  
  
Janine got a job a sapartary at a law firm just outside New York. br  
  
Five years went by. br  
  
Egon dressed in a lab coat stood over the sink and poured out a pink br  
  
substance. "Why won't you work!" he yelled. He couldn't seem to get his project br  
  
to work right. Frustrated he sat at his messy desk and lean back in the chair. br  
  
"Nothing will work right these days. What is happening to me?" He closed his br  
  
eyes so he could relax and then the phone rang. Egon was in such deep thought br  
  
that he almost jumped right out of skin. br  
  
"Hello." he finally answered. br  
  
"Yes, sorry to interrupt you Dr. Spengler but we have just been informed br  
  
that a lab assentant from Canada is looking for a partner as well. He is in the lobby. br  
  
Here to see you."  
  
"Man" he said under his breath. "I'll be glade to see him just give me a minute." br  
  
"Sure thing Dr. Spengler." br 


	2. c2

Back in the lobby "He will be right with you Dr. Stanz please have a seat." br  
  
"That will be great. I've heard a lot about him and his work. I have always wanted br to meet him." A few minutes later the door to the lobby opened. br  
  
"Hey I'm Dr. Egon Spengler." he tried to sound cheerful. br  
  
"The Professor Egon Spengler?" Ray said with a question mark on his face. br  
  
"Yes, but I haven't been called that in years." br  
  
"Dr. Ray Stanz of Stanz's bookstore." br  
  
Egon just stood there for a minute. "Hey Ray, It's great to see you pal. br  
  
You are a lab assistant from Canada?" br  
  
"Well, yeah worked there for five years. Wanted to get out of there and get br  
  
back to the states for once." br  
  
"Come on back and I'll show you around." They left behind the door br  
  
where they work the rest of the day and most of the night. They caught up on br  
  
all the history. Days and days went by. They became good friends again. br  
  
They went to the library to do research one day. As they were putting out theirbr  
  
papers and books on the table Egon thought that he heard a familiar voice. br  
  
It couldn't be could it, he wondered. He walked towards the voices and sure enough it was. br  
  
"Mr. Venkman." Egon called. br  
  
"It's Dr. Venkman now but yes." br  
  
"How are you?" br  
  
"Great do I know you?" br  
  
"I was you Professor Dr. Spengler about five years ago." br  
  
"Wow Egon." as Peter got up. "Wait right here Mike. I'll be right back." br  
  
"Sure thing Doc." Said the crazy boy. br  
  
"How did you find me?" he gave Egon a big hug. br  
  
"I was doing some research and heard your voice. I though I come br  
  
and say hey." br  
  
"It's good to see you. Are you still a nutty professor?" as he rubbed br  
  
Egon's hair. br  
  
"No, I'm a scientist now." br  
  
"Really, I'm a psychologist myself. Hey look I have to get back to work. br  
  
Here's my card. Call me sometime and we can get together and talk more." br  
  
"Sure." Egon went back to sit with Ray and finish up. They spent br  
  
hours at the library. When they were cleaning up to leave the doors slammed shutbr  
  
and locked by themselves. Egon, as paranoid as they get, raced to the doorbr  
  
and pulled it. No use. He screamed, "Help." But there was no one in the building. br  
  
Ray and Peter raced to him. Ray noticed Peter the minute he saw him.br  
  
"Hey there Peter." Ray called.br  
  
"Hey Ray. Good to see you again." br  
  
"It's locked. It's locked." Egon screamed like a kid. br  
  
"Let's try to find the librarian and get them to let us out." Peter suggested. br  
  
"It's going to be all right Egon." Ray tried to calm Egon down but it br  
  
didn't seem to be working. They searched the whole building and found no one br  
  
in there but them. br  
  
"This is so weird. Where did the librarian go? She was right here a br 


	3. c3

minute ago." Asked Ray scratching his head. br  
  
"I just want to get out of here." Egon looked out the window andbr  
  
gripped the doorknob. Books started to fall of the selves and hit the floor br  
  
with a big bang. When the self fell, Egon, Ray and Peter all jumped back br  
  
and screamed "Ahhhhh." in unison.br  
  
"What was that?" asked a frightened Peter. br  
  
"I think that one of the selves just fell." Ray called in a horror voice. br  
  
"Yeah right." Peter said sarcastically. Egon just stood there in horror br  
  
unable to talk. br  
  
"I…I…I guess they could have." He finally choked out. They all felt br  
  
a cold wind go over them. br  
  
"Let's get out of here." Egon wailed. "I think I saw a ghost." br  
  
"A ghost?" Peter looked at him shocked. "Are you ok big Guy?" br  
  
"I don't know. I mean I guess they can be real ghost around here." Ray br  
  
sound like he didn't believe that he just said that. More things started to hit thebr  
  
floor. All of a sudden the doors flew open. br  
  
"Now's our chance." They all called at once. They ran out of there br  
  
and didn't even look back. There came a soft voice calling them. "Stop I need br  
  
someone's help. I need some Ghostbusters. Don't leave me here." br  
  
A few days before Christmas:  
  
"Johnny we shouldn't be doing this. It's not right." Said Mike. br  
  
"Come on you are either going to do this or not. I just want to startbr  
  
some trouble." Called Johnny. br  
  
"None of this is going to do us any good." br  
  
"Yeah it is. They will learn not to use animals in their br  
  
experiments again." Johnny was a runaway that always caused br  
  
trouble for anyone who uses or is suspected to be using anything that br  
  
hurts animals. He poured gasoline on dried grass and placed in near thebr  
  
front door of the lab and lit it with his litter. It started to smoke so he br  
  
blew on it and the fire engulfed the building in seconds. br  
  
"Come on let's get out of here." He yelled as he heard some br  
  
fire trucks coming down the street. The boys ran into the woods and br  
  
just escaped before a cop rode down the street. By the time that the br  
  
firefighters got there the lab was in ashes. br  
  
"I glade that no one was in there. That fire gave no warning." br  
  
One of the firemen said. br  
  
"Hey that's Dr. Spengler's office and house. Who would want br  
  
to destroy it?" questioned the second firefighter. br  
  
"Not to sure but I think some kids might have done it." br  
  
Called the cop as he approached the building. The firefighters br  
  
put the rest of the fire out but there was nothing left. "That's sad." br  
  
They said when they drove off. br  
  
Ray and Egon showed up for work a few days later to find that br  
  
their building was gone. br  
  
"Great! Where am I going to live and work now?" Egon saidbr  
  
as he just starred at the building trying to recover form the shockbr 


	4. c4

of losing everything that he had. br  
  
"Stay with me until we find more work somewhere. I'm sure br  
  
that my sister will not mind. She loves company." br  
  
"Thanks buddy." br  
  
"No problem. I know that you do the same thing for me." br  
  
Back at Peter's work: br  
  
"Peter we just couldn't help it. We lost a lot of money so we br  
  
had to start laying people off. You are the youngest physiologist thatbr  
  
we have. I know that you will find more work easily with your great talent. br  
  
We have many regrets letting you go. You are one of the best ones that we have. br  
  
We have to do the cuts cause our back are against the wall." Said Bob the headbr  
  
of the psychology department of the hospital. br  
  
"That's just great. I know I shouldn't have come to work today. I better start br  
  
looking for another job quick. I have lots of bills to pay soon." Peter said br  
  
as he left the department. br  
  
"I know that you will. Good luck." Peter arrived at his apartment br  
  
and slammed the door. He noticed that his desk was clean and his chair was br  
  
leaned back with no one in it. There was that soft voice again. "Peter, I camebr  
  
here to get help. I believed that you are the one that came help me. I saw br  
  
some of your drawings you did and I know that they will get rid of my brother br  
  
so that I can rest in peace once and forever." br  
  
"My drawings of what?" Peter said looking around trying to see the voice. br  
  
"The ones in your bedroom. The ones of the guns and trap that you drew." br  
  
"Oh those. I drew those but I don't know how to build them." br  
  
"Do your friends?" br  
  
"Who Ray and Egon? I'm not sure." br  
  
"I bet that Egon does. He looks like the smart one." br  
  
"Well, I'll be sure to tell him that next time I see him." br  
  
"Why don't you call him up?" br  
  
"I didn't get his number." br  
  
"Well, duh Peter." Just then the phone rang. It was Egon. br  
  
"Come over to Ray's house at 1313 BoBo Ave." br  
  
"BoBo Ave. Egon what kind of name is that?" br  
  
"Please just come Peter. I need you help." br  
  
"Ok big guy. I'm on my way." br  
  
"Peter, take the drawing so that Egon can look at them." br  
  
Called the voice just as Peter got to the door. br  
  
"All right but there are no promises." Peter got lost on br  
  
the way to Ray's but finally stop to ask for directions at the next gas br  
  
station that he saw. He got there with in the hour. br  
  
"Finally." Ray said as he opened the door. br  
  
"Not to easy to find out in the middle of nowhere in the woods." br  
  
Called Peter as he got out of a bright red truck. br  
  
"It's the only house for miles. Come on in." Ray and Peter walked into br  
  
the small log cabin. Sarah and Egon were waiting on them. br  
  
"Have a seat Peter." Peter sat down on the picnic table in the middle br 


	5. c5

of the den. The fire was warm and cozy. br  
  
"Is all the furniture in this house made from trees from the backyard?" Peter br  
  
tried to make a joke but no one laughed at it. br  
  
"Hey Peter, I'm Sarah, Ray's sister." br  
  
"Nice to met you. So what's this so called emergency br  
  
you needed my help on Egon?" Egon told him what br  
  
had happened to the lab. br  
  
"Well, I got you beat buddy." Peter told them the story about the ghost br  
  
in his house wanting his help. They just sat there with blank expressionsbr  
  
on their faces. "Well, someone say something." Peter cried.br  
  
"We don't know what to say." Sarah looked over at him. br  
  
"You think I'm lying?" br  
  
"No Peter we do believe you we heard the ghost to when we were br  
  
at the library that day." Ray explained to him. br  
  
"What about these drawings?" Egon asked. br  
  
"Right here." Peter took some folded papers out of his pocket and handed br  
  
them to Egon. He unrolled them and took a look at them. "Hey you did these br  
  
when you were in my chemistry class." br  
  
"Yeah I did." Peter confessed. br  
  
"And what are they supposed to do?" br  
  
"I have no clue. The ghost said that you would know that and that is what br  
  
will get rid of his dead bother so he can live in peace." br  
  
"I'll have to do some research on it first." br  
  
"That's fine big guy." They talked it over for a long time. br  
  
"It's two o'clock in the morning I must get going guys. I have a lot of br  
  
packing to do." Peter said looking at the clock.br  
  
"Yeah Egon let's get some sleep before dawn." That night br  
  
Egon had a vision of the guns that Peter had drawn. He spent the daybr  
  
researching them the next day. Sarah got a phone call saying that br  
  
Joe their younger bother had died. Ray was really upset. He spent the most br  
  
of the day in his room. Sarah walked to his room and knocked on the door. br  
  
"Ray we need to talk. I found Joe's will. He left the firehouse where he lived in br  
  
New York for you." br  
  
"Really. I always like that house." He opened the door. br  
  
"Well why don't you and your friends move in there? That house has br  
  
about 10 rooms in it." br  
  
"Well, I don't know." br  
  
"Why not?" br  
  
"Only if you come with us. You are the only family I have left." br  
  
"Me? Well, uh." br  
  
"Please." Ray gave one of those puppy looks. br  
  
"Well, oh all right if it makes you happy I will." br  
  
"All right. Thanks sis." As he gave her a hug. br  
  
"Sure." A week went by. Ray told the guys what his plan was. Egon loved br  
  
it. Peter on the other hand, hesitated but then agreed to move to New York. br  
  
Egon showed them on of the guns that he had built. Peter was shocked to br 


	6. c6

see one of his designs come to life. "I never thought that one of thosebr  
  
stupid drawings would ever be built. See how much I know." br  
  
"You have great ideas Peter. You're smarter then you think you are." br  
  
Egon expressed. br  
  
"Thanks big guy." He gave Egon a hug. br  
  
"Enough with the hugs Peter." br  
  
"What do you call them?" Ray asked. br  
  
"Porton pack." Later that afternoon that went over to br  
  
Peter's apartment. Peter called out but there was nothing. br  
  
"I wonder were it went. It should have been here by now." br  
  
"Right here Peter." The voice called. br  
  
"What do you want with my brother? I was just about to beat the crape br  
  
out of him again." Said a guff voice. "There is nothing that a human br  
  
can do to stop me. Ha Ha Ha.." br  
  
"I would think twice before I said that." Egon came in the room br  
  
with his gun and trap. He looked at the ghost and fired. It blasted out of control at brfirst and then he got it to hit the ghost. He picked up the trap and slid it across the floor. He opened the it brby stepping on it. The guff voice scream "I'll get you next time brand I will be back when  
  
you least expect it." and then it was gone. br  
  
"I think we did it. I think that we got rid of it." Peter jumped up and down. br  
  
"Yeah great job Egon." As Ray gave Egon and Peter a high five. br  
  
"It was all Peter's idea. I just helped with it." Egon smiled. A green slimebr  
  
ball looking ghost came towards Peter and put it arms out. br  
  
It hugged Peter. "Thanks buddy." It said. Peter screamed. The ghost let go of him. br  
  
Slime was dripping off of him. br  
  
"Yuck I've been slimed." He whipped his face off with his hands. The next br  
  
day the packed up their stuff and headed for New York City. br  
  
New York: Friday night. Four cars and 2 u-hauls pulled in a br  
  
restaurant parking lot. br  
  
"We are here!" Ray exclaimed. br  
  
"This is the place where the city never dies." Peter called. br  
  
"You will like it Peter. I did when I stayed with Joe." Ray startedbr  
  
to get teary eyed. br  
  
"We have to find a place to stay tonight." Sarah replied. br  
  
"Yeah I'm beat from all the work." Egon Yawned. They went to a hotel br  
  
and spent the night. Ray couldn't believe the firehouse looked the same as it did before. brThe grass was high and some of the widows on the 3rd flood were broken. br  
  
"This is the house?" Peter looked up out his window. br  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it great!" yelled Ray as he bounced out of his car. br  
  
He even left the engine running. br  
  
"Ray." called Egon. br  
  
"Yes." br  
  
"Where to park?" br  
  
"In the back." They all drove to the back and parked. It was a 3-story house br 


	7. c7

made of brick. br  
  
"Welcome." Sarah joked. br  
  
"This is so neat." Ray called out in an excited mood. br  
  
He was like a kid on Christmas. "It needs some cleaning up, maybe new stairsbr  
  
and a new slide pole." br  
  
"It looks like this place has not been lived in for awhile. Look at all the dust br and dirt on the floor." Peter said as he touched a piece of furniture. br  
  
"Let's move in right away." Ray called as he slammed the door. br  
  
"Please don't scare me like that again." Peter cried as he jumped ten feet br  
  
in the air. The guys moved in. They spent hours and hours cleaning up. It started tobr  
  
feel like home to Egon. Ray and Egon went to the hardware store to get some woodbr  
  
for the new staircase they were going to build. They built the stairs that night. br  
  
"They look great!" Peter yawed as he came out of the basement. br  
  
"The bedrooms are located on the 3rd floor." Ray pointed to the stairs. br  
  
The green ghost came back. Peter ran though the house trying to get away. br  
  
Peter was backing up and didn't see Ray open the car door. He turned around br  
  
and boom ran right into it. He fell back and landed hard on the floor. The green br  
  
ghost hugged Peter. br  
  
"Yuck I've been slimed again." He had to wipe the slime br  
  
that was dripping off of him. br  
  
"Can I stay with you guys?" Asked the green ghost. br  
  
"That would be great. Our very own real live ghost." Ray thought br  
  
out loud. br  
  
"He looks like a slime ball rather then a ghost." Peter called as he br  
  
was still trying to get the slime out of his hair. br  
  
"That's it. That is what we will call him." Sarah called. br  
  
"Slime ball?" Egon questioned. br  
  
"No Slimer!" br  
  
"Thanks you guys. You are the best." The green slimey ghost started to cry. br  
  
"It's ok buddy." Peter slapped the green ghost high five. br  
  
Egon spent time building more guns in the lab in the attic. br  
  
Ray put an ad in the paper. It read: Anyone seen a ghost goblin or a spook in br  
  
their home? If so call the Ghostbusters at 555-catchus and we will get rid of it." br  
  
Peter was the one that always answered the phone lines. br  
  
"We need to get a secretary and someone to do our taxes." Ray called as he br  
  
came up to Peter. br  
  
"Put another ad in the paper then." Egon Suggested. br  
  
"No, I know the perfect person for the job." Peter looked though his phonebook. br  
  
"Right here. How about Janine Melnitz?" br  
  
"The Janine I had in my class five years ago?" Egon questioned as he smiled br  
  
remembering her. br  
  
"Yeah that one. She might. We can ask anyway." Peter called the number he had. br  
  
"Hello." answered a soft voice. br  
  
"Yes, I looking for a Janine Melnitz." br 


	8. c8

"Can I ask who's calling her?" br  
  
"Sure. I'm Dr. Venkman." br  
  
"Well, Dr. Venkman she moved to New York five years ago. I can give you br  
  
the number up there." br  
  
"That would be great. I would really appreciate it ma'am." br  
  
"Ok, It's 624-9971. I hope that helps you sir." br  
  
"I know that it will. Thanks again." He hangs up the phone and calls br  
  
the number he gets. It was a law firm right down on 54 St. br  
  
"Guys I'll be back." He got in his truck and went to the Law firm. br  
  
It looked dark inside. He went though the double doors under the sign br  
  
and asked for her. br  
  
"She went home for the day already," said a nerdy looking dude with glasses. br  
  
"Do you have her number or address? I'm an old friend and I was looking br  
  
for her." br  
  
"I don't know that I should be giving that out to strangers." Louis Tully called. br "Come on. You would do a deed for a good friend wouldn't you? Please." Peter brgave one of those looks. br  
  
"Ok but if anything happens to her I'm telling the cops it was you. She lives at br 1414 Greenwood apartments on 54 St. That's a block away." br  
  
"Thanks buddy. I owe you one." Peter jumped in his truck, went to thebr  
  
flower shop and raced over to her house. Janine Melnitz was relaxingbr  
  
on her couch when a knock at the door scared her, "who could that be?" br  
  
she asked herself. br  
  
"Hello." she answered. br  
  
"Hey Janine. How are you sweetie?" Peter said in one of his charming voices. br "Venkman. I uh. Wow it's great to see you again." He handed her some flowers. br "How did you find my apartment and what are you doing in New York?" br She gave him a hug. He was shocked at that. He didn't expect her to remember him. br  
  
"I got your number out of my phonebook I kept during college and your br mother told me you work at a law firm. Some dude name Tully gave me your address." br "I told Louis not to tell anyone where I was." br  
  
"I begged it out of him." br  
  
"You never change do you?" br  
  
"No, I guess. I think living in this city might change me though.  
  
Hey I want you brto meet my new roommates. They are some good old  
  
friends of yours." br  
  
"Now who would that be?" br  
  
"You have to come to find out." br  
  
"Well," she had to think about it. "Oh all right. Let me get my coat." br  
  
Janine and Peter went back to the old firehouse. br  
  
"That's your place?" She said as she got out of the truck. br  
  
"Well somewhat." br  
  
"That place has been empty for about a year now. I pass it on my way to br  
  
work everyday. I was wondering who owned it." br  
  
"Come in and find out. The owner is one of my new roomies." br 


	9. c9

"Whose car? The owners I bet." Janine called giving it the eye.br  
  
"Nice but I don't know whose car." They walked into the dim house. br  
  
"Ray, Sarah, Big Guy were are you?" Peter called out. br  
  
"Coming Peter." Ray called from the back room. br  
  
"Hello Dr. Venkman." responded a guy's voice from below the car. "Ahhh!" br  
  
He screamed. Peter thought the car was talking to him. Slimer came from the br  
  
kitchen with food hanging out of his mouth. Janine hid behind Peter. He told herbr  
  
that she didn't need to worry that he was their pet. br  
  
"A pet ghost?" she looked at him with a crazy look on her face. br  
  
"Yeah. Isn't he great? He is our garbage disposal actually." as a skateboard br  
  
slid out from under the car. br  
  
"Hey Dr. Venkman. I'm Winston Zeddmore. I'm your new roommate." br  
  
"Hey there." Peter said.br  
  
"Oh good you meet Winston. Oh my Janine." Ray called in excitement.br  
  
"Ray!" She screamed as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. br  
  
"Ray where's Big Guy?" Peter asked as he looked around. br  
  
"Peter he doesn't like to be called that." br  
  
"Did he say that? Well I'm sorry." br  
  
"He's in the shower. He should be done by now though. I'll go see." br  
  
Egon came down the stairs and almost tripped on the last step. br  
  
"Janine. Uh." He was speechless. br  
  
"Hey there Dr. Spengler." she called. br  
  
"No it's just Egon. It's great to see you." br  
  
"Yeah same here." Her glossy eyes told Peter that br  
  
she had fallen in love with Egon again. The phone rang in the distance. br  
  
Ray answered it. br  
  
"We're on our way. Come on Guys. Sorry to have to run Janine br  
  
but duty calls." br  
  
Peter, Ray, Winston and Egon jump in their new car called ecto-1 and speeded br  
  
though the door. They came back 2 hours later with two trapped spirits. br  
  
"We got them." Winston called. br  
  
"I'm running out of traps, need to finish the containment unit down br  
  
in the basement." Egon called as he started down the stairs. Egon, Ray, and br  
  
Winston went to work on that while Peter, Janine, and Sarah ordered Pizza. br  
  
They went to the den and watched movies. Later that week Janine's law firm br  
  
closed down. Janine took the job with The Ghostbusters. Louis walked in with her br  
  
looking for a job too. br  
  
"That's the guy that said he owed me." br  
  
"Hey Tully." Peter called from his desk. "What can I do for you?" br  
  
"You told me if I gave you Janine's address that you owe me a favor." br  
  
"I don't remember that." br  
  
"Peter." yelled Ray. "If you promised him something its right to give br  
  
it to him." br  
  
"Oh all right. What do you want?" Peter looked at the nerdy guy. br  
  
"I want a job here. I'm good at doing legal battles and taxes." br  
  
1 "Your hired" Ray said as he shook Louis Tully's hand. br  
  
"Now we are one big happy family again!" Smiled Janine. br  
  
Isn't this a great begging……..br  
  
The end. 


End file.
